poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam
Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam is the first Land Before Time/Looney Tunes crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with SpongeBob, Simba, and their friends) have traveled to the land of the Looney Tunes who are facing a terrible problem on going to the planet called Moron Mountant. So they decided to hold a basketball game against the Monstars, along with Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, and Pete, with lots of help with the worlds greatest Basketball player, Micheal Jordan. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzy, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Celebi, Terk, Tantor, Genie, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, and Pete guest star in this film. *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, and Tantor originally guest starred in The Ed's Adventures of Space Jam, but that film was deleted alongside other Ed, Edd 'N Eddy crossovers also guest starring either Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa or just Timon and Pumbaa (such as Atlantis: The Lost Empire, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, Peter Pan, and The Road to El Dorado), so the characters ended up guest starring in this film since Yakko Warner plans to make Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Rescuers, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Peter Pan, and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Road to El Dorado. *The main reason why SpongeBob and his friends are guest starring in this film, is because they will be guest starring in Bloom's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *This film actually takes place after the first 12 SpongeBob SquarePants/Land Before Time sequels, which explains Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck already knowing Littlefoot and his friends. *Like Ash's Adventures of Space Jam, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Pokémon 4Ever, the Tarzan films, the Aladdin films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the Mickey Mouse films, and Sleeping Beauty. *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'', Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and Space Jam were released in 1996. *''Space Jam'' was released on home video at the time when The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island was released directly to home video, both The Jungle Book and Sleeping Beauty were re-released on home video, and The Land Before Time was first released on DVD. *''The Land Before Time'' had another DVD printing in 1999, the same year SpongeBob SquarePants was first broadcast on Nickelodeon and Space Jam was first released on DVD. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who ironically made ''Ash's Adventures of Space Jam'') will make this film instead. *Unlike Ash's Adventures of Space Jam, this film will use the Blu-ray widescreen version of the real film. *Also unlike in Ash's Adventures of Space Jam, the words "hell", "wussy man", "We suck!", and the profane use of "screwed" will be replaced with the words "heck", "wimpy man", "We stink!", and "doomed", the brief use of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", and brief nudity will be censored (due to Pound's butt being shown once during the basketball showdown scene) to make this film more G-rated, due to some brief language and content. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Sports Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Censored films Category:Films dedicated to June Foray